


Das Inferno von Overwatch [Pausiert]

by GreenshootTiger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenshootTiger/pseuds/GreenshootTiger
Summary: ,,Sie ist zu gefährlich um in Overwatch aufgenommen zu werden!" meinte Jack Morrison. Doch das juckte Gabriel Reyes wenig und entschied sich sie in Blackwatch auf aufzunehmen. Was allerdings, wen Jack recht hat und es ein Fehler war sie aufzunehmen?





	1. Charakterinfos

Diese Geschichte wird 2 meiner OCs beinhalten. Hier sind ihre Infos:

 

Chiara (Firemage)

Alter: 16 (Später 21)

Größe: 1,75m

Arbeit: Auszubildender Overwatch-Agent

              Inoffizieller  Blackwatch Agent (Nach der Aufnahme in Overwatch)

              Söldner/Terrorist (Nach dem Ende von Overwatch)

Heimat: Deutschland

Basis: Watchpoint Gibraltar 

Familie: Keine, ist ein Weißenkind. Hat  nur Tiger als ,,Familie“ der sich um sie sorgt so gut er kann und ihr Hilft.

Team: Blackwatch, Tiger als Partner/ Klassenkamerad während der Ausbildung

Chiara wird auch als Firemage bezeichnet da sie ein Feuerspirit ist und so Feuer verschießen kann und andere Fähigkeiten mit Feuer hat. Leider kann sie diese nicht kontrollieren weshalb Jack sie nicht in Overwatch haben will, doch dank Tiger kommt sie in Blackwatch rein. Bis auf Tiger weiß nur Jack, Ana, Gabe und Mercy von ihren Geheimnis. Sollte Tiger (da er ist den Chiara am meisten Vertraut) sie lange nicht beachten wird ihr kalt was zum Tode führt da das Feuer in ihr erlöscht.

Hautfarbe: Helle Hautfarbe

Maximilian ,,Tiger“ Hunter

Alter: 19(Später 24)

Größe: 1,90 m

Arbeit: Auszubildender Overwatch-Agent

              Overwatch- Agent(Heldenteam) (nach der Aufnahme)

              Normaler Bürger der manchmal Overwatch hilft ( nach dem Ende) 

Heimat: Deutschland

Basis: Watchpoint Gibraltar 

Familie: Keine, ist ein Weißenkind, Kümmert sich um Chiara so gut er kann.

Team: Overwatch

Tiger ist der beliebteste Junge in der gesamten Ausbildung. Zudem ist er auch der stärkste. Jack hat große Hoffnung in ihn. Er versuchte Chiara immer so gut er kann zu beschützen da er weiß wie es sich anfühlt niemanden zu habe und da er sie auch sehr mag (er ist in sie Verliebt). Er hat keine speziellen Kräfte ist aber sehr gut im Nahkampf und ist sehr schnell und beweglich. Er benutz ein Normales Maschinengewehr und im Nahkampf meistens einen etwas längeren Dolch. Er hat 3 / 4 Narben, eine am liken Arm, einen über das linke Auge (Die Narbe geht ungefähr von der Nase bis über die Augenbraun) und die anderen beiden über kreuzt auf der Brust.

Hautfarbe: Helle Haut


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Akademie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für jeden Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler

Combo Training in der Ausbildungsakademie für die meisten eine Tortur so früh am Morgen, doch nicht für Maximilian Hunter der von allen nur Tiger genannt wird. Er war einer der besten Schüler auf der Akademie. Jack Morrison selbst kommt ins schwitzten wenn er gegen ihn in einem Übungsgefecht antritt. Alle Mädchen auf der Akademie waren in Tiger verliebt, dass gilt auch für Chiara oder wie sie auch von einigen wenigen genannt wird Firemage. Jedoch war sie nicht wegen seiner Stärke oder wegen seinem guten Aussehens in ihn verliebt, nein, sie liebte ihn, weil er immer für sie da war und er ihr auch schon mehrfach das Leben gerettet hat. Jedoch war er auch der Einzige  der sich je für sie eingesetzt hat. Die meisten verspotten sie, da sie schwach wirkt. Doch das ist nur eine Tarnung. Chiara hat niemanden, nicht einmal Tiger den sie nun seit dem sie 5 ist kennt, ihre wirklich Stärke gezeigt. Genau das wussten Jack und deswegen wollte er sie nicht in Overwatch lassen, da sie für ihn zu bedrohlich sei. ,,So genug fürs erste Kadetten und Kadettinnen. Da heute außerdem Lehrerkonferenz ist hab ihr den Rest des Tages frei“ Kamm es vom Ausbilder. Alle Schüler stürmten aus dem Raum hinaus bis auf Tiger der noch weiter am Trainingssack trainiert . Chiara stand auch noch im Raum und schaute Tiger zu ,,Hey, Max kann ich mit trainieren“ Dieser drehte sich nun zu Chiara und grinst ,,Wenn du mit mir mithalten kannst, gerne.“ Das brauchte er ihr nicht zweimal sagen, sie rannte auf ihn zu und verfehlte ihn nur ganz knapp. Das nutzte Tiger aus und packte sie am Arm und warf sie auf dem Boden. Er legte ihre Arme auf den Rücken so dass sie komplett Kampfunfähig war ,,Hey, das ist unfair, du bist größer und stärker als ich!“ maulte Chiara ,,Hahahaha“ lachte Tiger ,,Du musst einfach schneller werden.“ Sie schaute verlegen und traurig zur Seite und murmelte dann ,,Klar, damit ich dich vielleicht auch noch verletzte.“ Tiger ging runter von Chiara und half ihr hoch. ,,Du magst zwar noch nicht in der Lage sein deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren aber ich weiß, dass du niemanden weh tun wirst, zu mindestens nicht absichtlich“ sagte er und strich ihr dabei über den Rücken. Keiner außer Tiger wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. So gut wie jeder aus der Akademie fürchtet sich, wegen ihren Kräften. Jedoch war sie die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, nur Tiger gab ihr Wärme und Sicherheit.

Da kam Kommandant Morrison in den Trainings Raum ,, Hey, ihr da, das Training ist schon lange vorbei, was mach ihr noch hier drin?“ Beide schauten in Richtung der Stimme. Chiara wurde sofort Kreidebleich, Tiger jedoch blieb ganz gelassen. ,,Tut uns leid Kommander Morrison, wir beide haben nur etwas weiter geübt“ kam von Tiger ,, Nun gut aber nun ab zum Unterricht!“ Beide nickten und machten sich auf zu den Unterrichts Räumen. Auf dem Weg dorthin redeten beide kein Wort. Tiger wusste auch warum. Sobald sie in die Klasse kommen würden, würden fast alle Schüler sie ärgern. Warum? Nun Chiara sag kaum was, war eher zurückhalten und dadurch ein leichtes Opfer. Jedoch war sie viel stärker als alle in dieser Klasse zusammen, mal von Tiger abgesehen. Das wusste aber keine da sie selber Angst davor hat was für Kräfte in ihr schlummern.

Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen weshalb die beiden erst anklopfen mussten ,,Herein!“ kam es aus dem Kassenzimmer. ,,Ah Maximilian und Chiara! Warum kommt ihr erst so spät? Die halbe Stunde ist schon vorbei!“ ,,Tut uns leid Herr Puffle das wir zu spät sind aber wir haben nur etwas Trainiert für die Aufnahme-/Abschlussprüfung“ endschuldigte sich Max für beide, Chiara nickte nur zustimmend. ,,*seufz* na gut ihr beide könnt es euch auch erlauben, bei den Noten meine ich. Aber nun ab auf eure Plätze!“ Schon auf den Weg zu Chiaras Sitzplatz wurde sie mit Papierkugeln beworfen. Als Chiara in die Richtung schaute wo die meisten Kugeln her kamen sah sie Heather. Natürlich wen auch sonst. Heather hasste sie schon immer. Warum? Nun Chiara war zum Teil viel schlauer als sie und zum anderen war sie das Einzige Mädchen mit dem Tiger eine verdammt starke Bindung hat. Sie wusste jedoch nicht das Chiara und Tiger nur so eine starke Bindung weil sie Symbionten sind. Keiner wusste das, nicht mal die Chefs von Overwatch wussten das. Das hatte auch einen guten Grund, sie würde sie sofort von der Akademie verwiesen werden.

Chiara schaute Heather nur genervt an und ging weiter zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich, Tiger neben ihr. Die Stunde ging relativ zügig rum. Aber auch nur weil Chiara fast die ganze Zeit geschlafen hat. Den meisten Lehren machte es nix aus wen Schüler im Unterricht schliefen. Die Nacht war unter der Woche  immer sehr kurz. Chiara hätte auch noch weiter geschlafen hätte Tiger sie nicht geweckt ,,lass mich weiter schlafen“ murmelt sie, daraufhin konnte Tiger nur schmunzeln ,,Hehe, komm hoch mit dir. Wir haben Sport jetzt“ ,,Och nö“ stöhnte sie.

~Timeskip weil ich zu faul bin~

Als alle um gezogen waren und in der Turnhalle standen kam auch Tracer herein geblinkt ,, cheers love und willkommen … Moment das bekomm ich besser hin“ und setz ihren recall ein ,, cheers love und auf in eine… ich versuch es noch mal“ ein weiteres Mal recall, muss ja eine echt kurze Abklingzeit haben ,, cheers love wer hat Lust auf eine weitere… okay besser wir das hier nicht mehr. Also na dann 10 Runden laufen zur Erwärmung!“  Die meisten waren verwundert warum es nur 10 sind. Normaler weiße sind es immer 30 Runden. Hatte Tracer wohl heute auch keine Lust auf Sport? Sie sah auf jeden Fall sehr müde aus, vielleicht war die letzte Mission für sie sehr anstrengend auch wen sie erst eine Kadettin ist sind die Missionen nicht weniger anstrengend. Fragen wollte aber auch keiner. Doch mitten in der 5. Runde rief Tracer allerding ,,Okay genug mit dem rum laufen! Also es ist doch schönes Wetter draußen, warum gehen wir nicht einfach raus und genießen den schönen Tag, ich meine wer will schon 3 Stunden lang Sport machen?“ Alle Stimmten zu und gingen wieder in die Umkleidekabine.

~Timeskipe~

Als alle draußen angekommen sind gingen sie auf eine freie Fläche und legten sich in die Sonne, die Mädchen natürlich für sich, Tiger lag bei seinen Freunden: Tim, Luke und Marc. ,, Okay Max, was hat es nun mit dir und Chiara auf sich?“ fragte Marc. Tiger wurde leicht rot ,,Naja sie und ich sind gute Freunde“ ,,Nur Freunde?“ hackt Tim neugierig nach ,,Ja nur Freunde“ kam es genervt von Max. Luke schaute sich etwas um und sah das Chiara alleine in einer schattigen Eckte sitzt. Tiger bemerkt das auch und ging rüber zu seiner Freundin ,,Hey warum sitzt du hier so alleine rum?“ fragt er etwas besorgt. Chiara schaute hoch zu Tiger ,,Du sitzt doch bei deinen Freunden, ich will euch nicht stören“ kam es klein laut von ihr. Tiger zog sie hoch und im selben Zug mit sich. Er zog Chiara zu seinen Freunden ,,Hey Firemage!“ kam es von Marc. Chiara schaute nur zur Seite und meinte ,,Nenn mich nicht so“ bevor Chiara sich noch schlechter fühlte setzte sich Tiger hin und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Das sahen natürlich auch die andren Mädchen. Die waren natürlich nicht sehr begeistert davon das Chiara die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Max bekommt. Max`s Freunde jedoch fanden es cool dass er sich so um sie kümmert. Sie wussten das Max ein Weißenkind war/ist, so wussten sie auch das Chiara auch keine Eltern mehr hatte. Sie hatten sie verstoßen da sie durch einen Hausbrand ihre Fähigkeiten bekommen hat. Ihre Eltern hatten sie daraufhin verstoßen damit sie nicht mit so einer ,,Gefahr“ leben müssten. Max hatte sie damals im Weißenhaus kennengelernt. Er selber war fast schon sein ganzes Leben in diesem Weißenhaus. Als das Weißenhaus geschlossen wurde, wurden beide hin und her geschoben bis sie schlussendlich hier ankamen. Tiger hatte die Hoffnung das Chiara nicht auch diesen Ort abfackeln würde. Zum Glück hat Tiger sie sehr gut im Schacht. ,,Sag mal Max?“ meldet sich Luke ,, Wie weit denkst du kommst du dieses Mal beim Ausdauerlauf?“ Tiger schaute rüber zu seinem Freund und überlegte kurz ,,Nun ich denke  ich werde es Hinter bis zur Overwatch Hauptbasis(Watchpoint Gibraltar) schaffen. Ich hoffe das Kommender  Morrison  mich dann endlich annimmt“ da mussten alle 3 Jungs lachen, auch Tiger lächelt etwas nur Chiara schaute traurig nach unten. Sie würde nie angenommen werden, egal wie gut sie ist. Für Morrison ist sie eine zu große Gefahr. Tiger bekam mit das Chiara schon wieder traurig wurde, daher drück er sie fester an sich ran. Das ändert jedoch nix an der Tatsache das Chiara weiter hin verspannt und Traurig auf seinen Schoß saß. Daraufhin drückte Tiger ihren Oberkörper näher an seinen ran. Doch das half auch nicht. Da kam Tim eine Idee ,,Hey Chiara was denkst du wie weit du kommen wirst?“ Chiara schaute mit gesenktem Blick rüber zu ihm ,,Ich denke mal bis zur Hauptbasis wie Tiger. So weit ist das ja nicht“ Tim, Luke und Marc machten große Augen ,,Nicht weit?!“ kam es von allen 3 gleichzeitig ,,Das sind 25km mit 15kg Gepäck!, nun gut du bist ja auch die Klassenbeste“ gab Marc zum Ende hin kleinlaut zu. Das entlockte Chiara dann doch ein kleines Lachen was Tiger leicht wütend machte da er es nicht geschafft hat sie aufzuheitern, jedoch war er auch froh das es ihr besser ging.

Eine halbe Stunde verging als Tracer dann meinte ,,Okay, ich muss nochmal schnell ins HQ und einen Bericht abgeben. Benehmt euch!“ und schon Blinkte sie sich weg.  Das nutzten einige Schüler aus und machten sich zu ihren Quartieren oder um zu schlafen. Doch weit kamen die meisten nicht da Kommander Ana Amari kam ,,Wo ist Le- ich meine Tracer hin?“ schweigen in der Runde ,,Na gut dann halt so, Chiara wo ist Tracer?“ Chiara schaute weiter auf den Boden und antwortet ,,Sie wollte ins HQ und was abgeben“ ,,Und jetzt schaust du mich an und sagt es mir nochmal richtig“ Chiara seufz und schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte sie nicht anschauen ,,Kadettin Chiara, verweigern sie nicht den Befehl!“ kam es von Morrison. Chiara schaute leicht rüber zur ihm und dann hoch zu Ana ,,Na gut, Tracer ist zum HQ gegangen um dort was zu erledigen.“ Kam die Antwort Ana und Jack nickten und machten sich weiter Richtung Akademie. Tiger drückt sie näher an sich rann. Jack war malwieder dezent hart mit ihr.  Das ärgerte ihn noch mehr. Chiara kann nix für ihre Kräfte und sie deswegen so zu behandeln findet er komplett falsch. Er hatte Angst das Chiara nicht mitbekam das er versucht sie zu trösten und das sie kalt werden könnte. Doch dieser Gedanke verflog schnell als sie sich gegen ihn anlehnt. Seine Wärme beruhigte Chiara immer und gab Ihr Geborgenheit. Nur er konnte das bezeugen das Chiara keine Kälte fühlte wen er bei ihr ist. Kälte war das schlimmste für sie, es ist aber keine normale Kälte sondern eine Innere Kälte welche das Feuer was in ihr brennt erlöschen kann was bei ihr zum Tode führt da sie ein Feuer Spirit ist. Es beruhigte Max das Chiara  merkte dass er da war ,,Hey mach dir keinen Kopf um Jack Love, er ist nun mal sehr streng, leider zum Leid der Anderen“ kam es von Tracer die auf einmal neben ihnen auftauchte und das Szenario mit sah. ,,Na gut Leute“ fing sie an ,,Der Sportunterricht ist vorbei also ab zur nächsten Stunde mit euch. Und ich darf mir jetzt noch was von Morrison anhören“ den letzten Satz sagte sie aber eher leise und an sich gerichtet. Alle seufzen laut auf und machten sich wieder Richtung Akademie.

~Timeskip~

Die letzten Tag verliefen ganz normal wie man den Unterricht von der Schule kennt doch heute war der große Ausdauerlauf. Früh um 5 ging es los. Alle Schüler und Schülerin Standen an der  Startlinie mit 15kg Gepäck  worunter auch zu Essen und zu trinken war. Die Kadetten hatten einen Tag Zeit den 25km lagen weg bis zum HQ zu laufen. Kling eigentlich einfach oder? Falsch, den der Weg geht fast bis zum Ende des HQ`s nur Berg auf. Die Overwatch Führungsebene schätzt damit dass keiner es schaffen wird bis auf Max. Jack wusste das er genügend Kraft hat um diesen Test zu bestehen. Sollte er diesen auch schaffen, kann Jack alles andere Egal sein. Er wird Tiger somit sofort ins Team holen egal wie die andern beiden Tests ausfallen. Der Startschuss fiel und alle laufen los. Tiger und Chiara blieben zusammen da beide wussten das sie es schaffen werden. Nach 6 Stunden waren nur noch ein Viertel da der Rest hatte Aufgegeben oder ist zusammengebrochen. Tiger und Chiara waren endzwischen bei der Hälfte angekommen, der Rest hatte gerade mal die 8 km erreicht. Jedoch waren beide auch nichtmehr bei voller Kraft.

Es war mittlerweile Abend und es waren nur noch Chiara und Tiger im Rennen, der Rest hatte aufgegeben. Sie waren fast am HQ angekommen, nur noch 1km. Am HQ Standen Jack und Mercy ,,Ich glaube nicht das es einer schafft Jack“ meinte sie ,,Doch einer wird es schaffen, das weiß ich“ antwortet er. Und er hatte recht. Gerade als Mercy wieder rein gehen wollte Tauchten 500m vor dem HQ Chiara und Tiger auf. Beide waren sehr erschöpft als sie die letzten paar Metern auch geschafft hatten. ,,Maximilian wie zu erwarten. Chiara das sie es geschafft haben verwundert mich auch nicht gerade wenig“ Chiara wusste das es ein hohles Lob war was er ihr gab. ,,Jack es wäre eine Frechheit wenn wir die beiden jetzt zurück schicken. Ich sage das sie heute im Wohnzimmer schlafen sollten“ meinte Mercy. Jack nickte, er war einverstanden.

Die beiden machten es sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer des Overwatch HQ`s gemütlich. Chiara kuschelt sich an Tiger ran, dieser legt seinen Arm um sie. Chiara legte ihren Kopf auf Tigers Brust um seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Sein Herzschlag war wie eine Melodie für Chiara welche sie friedlich einschliefen lässt. Kurz danach schlief auch Tiger ein. Jedoch wussten sie nicht das 2 Paar Augen sie beobachten ,,Bist du dir sicher dass du nur Maximilian aufnehmen wirst?“ ,,Ja Gabriel bin ich mir“ ,,Wie du meinst Jack aber ich denke du verpasst da ein gutes neues Mitglied“ ,,Klappe Gabe!“ Gabriel lachte darauf hin nur und ging zu seinem Quartier, Jack machte es ihm nach.

Am nächsten Tag weckte Ana die beiden ,,Glückwunsch ihr beiden das ihr es geschafft habt“ ,,Dankeschön“ kam es von Tiger, Chiara nickte nur. Ana lächelt die beiden an und sagt dass sie sich fertig machen sollen da es in 15min. zurück zur Akademie geht. Bei der Akademie angekommen begangen die beiden auch sofort für den morgigen schriftlichen Test zu lernen, nicht das die beiden es nötig hätten allerding wollen sie auf Nummer sicher gehen. Sie lernten den halben Tag, die andere Hälfte nutzten sie um sich von dem Ausdauerlauf zu erholen. Als am nächsten Tag der Test um 8 Uhr beging. Alle waren angespannt und aufgeregt, alle bis auf Tiger, Chiara und was so ziemlich alle verwundert auch Heather. Heather war nicht dumm, hinter dieser Fassade voller Bösartigkeit steckt doch ein nicht dummes Mädchen, wen man den Fakt abzieht das sie Hals über Kopf in Tiger verknallt war. Der Test startet und manche verzweifeln schon an den Fragen. Nach 3 Stunden gaben Tiger, Chiara und auch Heather den Test als erstes ab. Der Test geht eigentlich 5 Stunden doch es wurde nicht gesagt wann die frühste Abgabezeit war. Als alle 3 aus dem Klassenzimmer raus meinte Tiger ,,hast du etwa aufgegeben oder bist du so schlau Heather?“ sie wurde sofort rot ,,Nein ich wusste alles, allerdings denke ich nicht das ich das Turnier bestehe“ ,,Pff als ob, du bist die 2. Stärkste aus der Klasse“ sagte Chiara. Heather schaute zur Chiara ,, Na und, gegen dich bin ich Chancenlos!“ Chiara zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging in den Übungsraum und noch etwas Combo Training zu machen. Tiger folgte ihr und Heather ging in ihr Quartier. Als Tiger am Übungsraum ankam sah er wie Chiara gerade den schwersten Sandsack von fall bringt. Er war erstand, er wusste zwar das Chiara sehr stark war aber das sie den Sandsack mit einem Fußtritt umhauen kann wusste er auch nicht. Er betrat den Raum und Chiara drehte sich sofort um ,,Ach Tiger du bist es nur. Was gibt es denn?“ ,,Ich wollte wissen was du machst. Hast du Lust eine Runde zu üben?“ Chiara nickte ,,Gut aber halt dich bitte nicht zurück aber benutze bitte nicht deine Fähigkeiten, ich will nicht geröstet werden okay?“ sie nickte erneut. Tiger rannte auf sie zu doch Chiara wich aus und griff ihn am Arm. Sie warf ihn auch den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn. Tiger wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, Chiara war also doch stärker als er gedacht hat. ,,Gibst du auf?“ kam es amüsiert von ihr ,,Gut die Runde geht an dich“ Chiara ging runter von ihm und beide gingen wieder in Kampfposition. Dieses Mal griff Chiara als erstes an und warf Tiger aus sofort zu Boden. Er hatte erneut keine Chance ,,sag mal wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Chiara angestellt!“ kam es als spaß von ihm. Chiara würde sofort rot als Tiger sie als ,,seine Chiara“  bezeichnet hat. Tiger sah das da er auf seinen Rücken lag und Chiara auf seinem Bauch sitze ,,Was denn los? Wird dem Feuer Spirit gerade etwas zu warm?“ ,,Versuchst du mit mir zu flirten?“ ,,Was ich wen ich es tu? Was machst du dann?“ Chiara musste leicht lachen ,,ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst, ich meine wird liegt hier am Boden von uns beiden?“  Das war Tiger jetzt dann doch etwas peinlich und er gab sich geschlagen ,,Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt erstmal was essen gehen?“ Chiara nickte und beide gingen in die Kaffeetrier. Diese war allerdings noch sehr leer da die meisten noch an der Prüfung schrieben. Genau weil heute Prüfung ist gab es auch jedermanns Lieblingsessen, Nudeln.  Heather war auch da, zum Ärger von Chiara. Doch zum Glück ließ diese sie mal in Ruhe. Das Essen war lecker.

Den Rest des Tages hatten die Schüler frei bis es dann morgen zum Turnier und somit auch zur letzten Prüfung ging. Als es Bettgehzeit war, war Chiara noch bei Tiger im Zimmer ,,Hey würde es dir was ausmachen wenn ich die Nacht bei dir schlafe?“ Tiger wusste warum sie fragte, sie hatte Angst und war traurig wegen morgen, denn ihre gesamte Mühe war für nix ,,Natürlich darfst du hier bleiben“

Tiger machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich zu Chiara ins Bett. Chiara kuschelt sich genau wie es schon im Overwatch HQ war an ihn ran. Nach 10min. waren beide eingeschlafen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam die Nachtkontrolle. Bei den Jungs war es Kommander Reyes. Als er die Tür von Tigers Zimmer aufmachte sah er wie die beiden zusammen im Bett lagen. Was dagegen sagte er aber nix da er Chiara kannte und wusste das nur Tiger sie beruhigen konnte. Jedoch wachte Tiger auf und schaute Reyes an. Er jedoch symbolisiert Tiger das er weiter schlafen soll. Tiger lächelt und legte sich wieder hin.

Am nächsten Morgen: heute war die letzte Prüfung, das Turnier. Jeder musste da durch, ob man direkt am Anfang aufgibt oder nicht ist eine andere Geschichte. Die Mädchen kämpfen gegen die Mädchen und die Jungs gegen die Jungs damit es fair bleibt. Bei den Mädchen waren die Finalisten schnell entschieden, Chiara und Heather, die die gegen Chiara antraten gaben sofort auf da alle wussten das Chiara die stärkste war und Heather schüchterte alle ein so dass sie Aufgaben. Heather hatte aber um ehrlich zu sein Angst vor Chiara den sie konnte in ihren Augen eine lodernde Flamme sehen ,,Ich gebe auf!“ sagte Heather, man konnte deutlich die Angst in ihre Stimme hören. Ana und Gabe schauten dem Specktakel zu ,,Mir gefällt die kleine“ sagte Gabe ,,Du meinst Chiara? Ja sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes“ gab Ana zu. Unterdessen bei den Jungs wo Tiger und Marc im Finale standen. Tiger schlug Marc so heftig das dieser fliegen lernte und gegen die nächste Wand knallte. Somit waren beide Gewinner festgestellt, Tiger und Chiara.

Bei der Siegerehrung applaudierten alle den beiden und wünschten ihn viel Glück in Overwatch. Jedoch kam Jack nach der Siegerehrung zu Chiara ,,Chiara auch wenn du Gewonnen hast kann ich es nicht erlauben das du in Overwatch kommst, du bist eine zu große Gefahr“ ,,Ach jetzt komm Jack, was soll den bitte passieren?“ kam es von hinter ihm ,,Reyes du weißt genauso gut wie ich was sie ist. Wen sie ausrastet dann könnte unser gesamter Ruf in Frage gestellt werden!“ Da musste sich aber auch mal Tiger melden ,,Entschuldigung aber es ist doch bis jetzt auch nix passiert also was soll schon schief gehen“ ,, Meine Entscheidung bleibt nein, Chiara wird nicht in Overwatch aufgenommen!“ mit diesen Worten ging Jack wieder ,,So ein Arsch“ kam es von Gabe. Chiara unterdessen hat angefangen zu weinen. Alles für was sie gekämpft hat ist nun zur Nichte.  Tiger nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten ,,ist da nicht eine Möglichkeit das sie doch noch Teil von Overwatch werden kann?“ fragte Tiger ,,Was Jack da mit Overwatch anstellt geht mich nen Scheiß an, jedoch was Blackwatch angeht, da kann Jack mir kaum was“ Chiara kuckte hoch zu Reyes ,,was meinen sie damit?“ ,,Ich meine damit das du zu Blackwatch kommst. Du hast gewonnen und du könntest für uns sehr nützlich sein. Wen Jack das nicht selber sieht ist er halt nur dümmer als ich gedacht habe“ ,,Ich habe das ungute  Gefühl das das nicht gut ausgehen wird“ meinte Tiger ,,Jack kann nix mehr tun sobald Chiara bei Blackwatch unterschrieben hat da ka-“ ,,Ich tu es!“ kam es von Chiara. Tiger musste grinsen auch Chiara hatte nun ein entschlossenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ,,Das ist das was ich hören wollte Kid. Na dann komm mal mit, der Vertrag unterschreibt sich nicht von selbst und danach kannst du auch gleich deine Sachen holen gehen. Achso dasselbe gilt auch für dich Maximilian, ansonsten wird Jack noch wütend wenn du nicht langsam am HQ ankommst“ beide nicken und machten sich auf ihren weg, Tiger zum HQ und Chiara mit Gabe zum Blackwatch – Teil des Gebäudes.       

 


	3. Kapitel 2: Training mit Folgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für alle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler

Als Chiara mit Reyes in seinem Büro ankamen hielt Reyes ihr auch schon den Vertrag hin ,,Ich hoffe du weiß das wir bei Blackwatch hier die nicht ganz so Glamourösen Jobs machen, das heißt Verletzungen vorprogrammiert“ Chiara nickte ,,Gut dann unterschreib hier unten, danach kannst du deine Sachen holen und ich zeig die kein Quartier“ Sie tat was ihr gesagt wurde

~Timeskip~

Als Chiara ihre Sachen geholt hat und sich in ihrem Quartier eingerichtet hat, ging sie zum Trainingsbereich von Blackwatch um zu schauen wie es dort aussah. Als sie den Raum betrat griff sie Genji sofort an, doch Chiara konnte ausweichen und warf ihn zu Boden. Doch dann kam McCree und schaffte es sie zu überwältigen ,,Wow du bist stärker als ich dachte“ kam es von dem Cyborg mit japanischen Akzent. McCree ging runter von ihr und Chiara richtet sich auf ,,Ähm danke. Ich bin Chiara und ihr 2?“  ,,Ein schöner Name, für eine schöne Lady. Ich heiße McCree und der sexy Cyborg da ist Genji“ ,, Moshimoshi“ meldet sich Genji. Chiara nickte und fragte was das ganze hier sollte ,,Nun Gabe wollte das wir testen wie stark du bist in so einer Situation reagierst“ ,,Ah okay und jetzt?“ McCree gab Chiara ein Teller mit Nudeln ,,Du isst jetzt erstmal und danach solltest du dich hinlegen“ Sie nickte und ging nach dem Essen in ihr Zimmer.

Wärendesen Bei Tiger

Tiger und Jack standen vor den anderen ,,So Leute das ist Maximilian Hunter oder wie er von den meisten genannt wird, Tiger. Er ist ab heute Teil von Overwatch“ ,,Hallo, ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit“ Alle begrüßen ihn ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch Love“ ,,Danke Tracer“ ,,Gut Max hol deine Sachen und richte dich ein. Wo dein Quartier ist weiß du ja schon“ Er nickte und macht sich auf den Weg. Als er alles geholt hat und auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier dachte er an Chiara, ob es ihr gut ging und was sie gerade macht. Zum Glück waren ihre Quartiere gegenüber voneinander. Da Tiger der neuste war bekam er das letzte Quartier was vor den Blackwatch Quartieren war. Er räumte schnell seine Sachen ein und ging rüber zu Chiaras Zimmer ,,Hey na wie geht’s?“ Fragte er und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett ,,Ganz gut und dir?“ ,,Kann nicht Klagen“ Chiara nickte nur und gähnte dabei ,,Müde?“ fragte Tiger ,,Ja“ kam die Antwort und sie legte sich hin. Instinktiv legte er sich hinter sie und umarmte sie ,,Du wirst es mir ja wohl nicht übel nehmen wen ich die nacht bei dir bleibe oder?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schlief daraufhin ein. Tiger machte es ihr nach und war nach 5 Minuten auch im Traumland angekommen. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an Chiaras Tür, es war Reyes. Er wollte eigentlich nachschauen ob ihr es nach dem kleinen ,,Überfall“ gut ging. Als er aber sah das sie schon schläft und Tiger auch bei ihr ist, machte er die Tür wieder leise zu und ging in sein eigens Quartier.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Tiger auf und sah das Chiara mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Er wurde dezent rot da er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Eigentlich war diese Situation nix neues für ihn, warum er gerade jetzt damit überfordert ist weiß er auch nicht. Tiger schaute auf die Uhr, es war um 4, um 6 musste er zum Training. Er durfte noch nicht auf richtige Missionen mit, dafür musste er erst mehr Übung haben. Chiara ist in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht und setzte sich auf ,,Na auch wach?“ fragte Tiger. Chiara nickte nur und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. ,,Ich geh mal lieber rüber nicht das irgendjemand noch verdacht schöpft“ ,,Mach das. Und danke dass du die Nacht hier bliebst“ Tiger machte sich rüber zu seinem Zimmer. Schlafen konnte er aber nicht. Er entschied sich zu duschen. Als er Oberkörperfrei im Bad stand schaute er in den Spiegel. Tiger konnte gut seine 4 Narben sehen. Di die über das like Auge geht und die am linken Arm hatte er durch eine Schlägerei bekommen. Die anderen beiden über seiner Brust, das weiß er selber nicht. Er  schaute wieder weg und zog sich weiter aus. Als er komplett nackt im Bad stand ging er in die Dusche und machte das Wasser an. Er war nicht wirklich eine Wasserrate deswegen wusch er sich schnell und zog sich seine Uniform an und ging zur Küche. Zur seiner Überraschung war Reinhardt schon wach ,,Oh guten Morgen Maximilian. Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?“ ,,Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen aber Gegenfrage warum bist du schonhier?“ Reinhardt musste kurz überlegen ,,Ich denke mal aus dem gleichem Grund wie du. Bist du schon aufgeregt wegen des Trainings?“ Tiger schüttelt den Kopf ,,Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht das es so schwer wird auf ein paar Ziele zu treffen“ ,,Glaub mir mal es sieht leichter aus als es ist“ sagte Tracer die gerade in dich Küche und machte sich einen Tee ,,Naja wir hatten ja noch kein Aim Training auf der Akademie also könnte es vllt etwas schwierig werden“ gab er kleinlaut zu ,,Und wie hab ihr so geschlafen?“ fragte sie ,,Wie ein Stein“ antwortete der Deutsche. Tiger musste etwas überlegen und nach einer Minute wurde er rot ,,N-Naja ganz gut“  zum Glück sah keiner das er rot war ,,Und selber?“ fügte er noch hinzu ,,Ach auch ganz gut“ lächelte Tracer.

Nach 10 min. endschied sich Tiger etwas zu essen zu machen ,,Hey wollt ihr auch was essen?“ Beide nickten und Tiger machte für die 3 Rührei ,,WOW Max, ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen, wo hast du gelernt so zu kochen?“  kam es von Tracer. Er kratzt sich Kopf ,,Naja im 4. Oder im 5. Weißenhaus in dem wi- ähm in dem ich war konnte man das essen mitkochen und dort hab ich das gelernt“ ,,Wolltest du nicht gerade noch wir sagen?“ fragte Reinhardt skeptisch. Tiger seufze auf und schaute Traurig in seine Richtung ,,Ich will darüber nicht reden“ beide nickten verständnisvoll.

Es war mittlerweile 5:55 und Jack kam in den Raum ,,So Maximilian bist du fertig für das Training?“ Tiger nickte. Jack ging mit ihm zum Trainingsraum.

Dort angekommen gab er Tiger ein Maschinengewehr ,,So pass auf versuch auf die 3 Zielscheiben dahinten ins Schwarze zu treffen“ er nickte und zielte auf die Scheiben, er drückt ab jedoch hat er nicht mit dem Rückstoß gerechnet und flog auf den Hintern. Da musste Jack lachen. Tiger richtete sich wieder auf und kniete sich hin. Er zielte erneut und drückte ab. Er traf sogar den äußersten Rand der Zielscheibe ,,Verdammter Rückstoß“ fluchte er ,,Du gewöhnst dich dran“ er schaute  genervt zu Jack  und dann wieder zur Zielscheibe.

Nach 2 Stunden konnte Tiger einigermaßen mit der Waffe umgehen ,,Kommandar Morrison was wird eigentlich meine Main Waffe sein?“ ,,Die die du gerade in deinen Händen hältst. Von mir aus lackiere sie wen du das graue Designe nicht magst“  Tiger nickte und ließ sich auf deinen Hintern fallen. Er brauchte eine Pause doch Jack hatte andere Pläne ,,Das reicht für heute. Geh dich ausruhen“ erneut nickte Tiger und ging aus dem Raum. Die Waffe lies er im Raum stehen. Er ging in sein Quartier und zog etwas gemütlicher Sachen an. Als das getan war ging er rüber zur Chiara nur um festzustellen das Chiara nicht da war und die Tür verschlossen war.

In der Zwischenzeit bei Chiara

,,Also gut ihr werdet in dieser Simulation über als Team zusammen zu Arbeiten. Die Simulation wird täuschend echt sein also passt auf wo hier hin schießt“ kündigte Reyes an. Chiara war sehr nervös da sie ihre Kräfte immer noch nicht im Griff hat. Die Simulation ging los und sie fanden sich in Eichenwalde. Vor ihnen waren mehrere dutzend Omnics ,,Okay ich übernehme die rechte Seite und du linke Seite Jesse und du Chiara hältst einfach alle auf die durch kommen okay?“ beide nickten, Chiara wen auch zögerlich.

Der Kampf verlief einigermaßen gut. Es kamen kaum welche durch und wen dann waren diese schon so gut wie Offline. Jedoch erhöhte Reyes die Schwierigkeit ,,Pass auf Chiara da kommt gleich nen Batzen durch!“ schrie Genji. Chiara schaute zur Mitte und erstarrte, vor ihr waren rund 20 Omnics . ,,Chiara weg da!“ schrie McCree. Im nächsten Moment schoss Chiara einen gigantischen Feuerball in Richtung der Gegner. Sie traf alle Omnics, leider aber auch streifte sie Genji und McCree. Die Simulation endet. Der gesamte Raum war schwarz von der Explosion. Genji und McCree schauten sich um und sahen Chiara zittern ab Boden knien. Beide rannten zu ihr und fragten ob sie okay sei, doch es kam keine Antwort. Auf einmal stürmten Mercy, Jack, Ana und Tiger den Raum ,,Was ist hier los!“ brüllte Jack und sah das der gesamte Raum schwarz war und das Chiara hier war. ,,Chiara!“ Tiger rannte sofort zu seiner Freundin ,,Was ist passiert?“ fragte er wären er Chiara in den Arm nahm. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern ,,Gabe was hat sie hier zu suchen?!“ brüllte er Reyes an ,,Sie ist nun Teil von Blackwatch ob es dir passt oder nicht!“ ,,Was denkst du warum sie nicht in Overwatch kommen sollte! Genau deswegen!“ ,,Halt die Klappe! Siehst du nicht was aus ihr werden kann?! Wen wir es schaffen dass sie ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle bekommt wird sie eine riesen Verstärkung sein, aber du willst das ja nicht in deinen verdammten Schädel bekommen!“ 

Ana und Mercy waren mittlerweile  bei Chiara um zu schauen ob es ihr gut ging. Leider gab Chiara immer noch keine Antwort von sich und Tiger fing an sich sehr, sehr große Sorgen zu machen ,,Wir sollten sie auf die Krankenstation bringen“ sagte Mercy. Alle nickten und Ana ging rüber zu den beiden Streithähnen ,,Was soll das heißen Chiara sollte nicht bei uns aufgenommen werden?“ fragte sie Jack ,,Genau deswegen. Sie ist zu Gefährlich!“ ,,Und deswegen gibst du sie gleich aus. Ich sag es nicht gerne aber Gabriel du hast eine gute Entscheidung getroffen sie bei dir auf zunehmen“ Jack musste sich geschlagen geben ,,Na schön sie darf bleiben. Aber bekomme sie Unterkontrolle!“ ,,Und selbst wenn, ändern hättest du jetzt auch nix mehr können“ gab Reyes belustigt wieder. Jack ging aus dem Raum während er irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelt.

Tiger und Mercy hatten Chiara mittlerweile auf Station gebracht ,,Und wie sieht es aus?“ fragt er besorgt ,,Mach die keine Sorgen, sie wird bald wieder zu sich kommen. Du solltest aber vllt hier bleiben und sie etwas beruhigen wen sie wieder bei Sinnen ist“ gab die Schweizerin als Antwort. Tiger nickte und nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben Chiara ans Bett und wartete. Er will wissen was passiert ist, warum der Raum schwarz ist und warum Chiara am Boden lag. Aber am meisten will er wissen ob es ihr wirklich gut geht.

Jack war mittlerweile in seinem Büro angekommen und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er war sauer auf Reyes. Leider hatte Gabe Recht, er kann nix mehr daran ändern  das Chiara in Blackwatch war. Das einzige was ihn Sorgen macht war das Chiara vllt doch noch stärker ist als er gedacht hatte. ,,In was hat uns Gabe da nur reingeraten?“ fragte er sich selber laut ,,Nun er hat uns ein neues Mitglied beschert. Aber nun zu dir, warum hast du uns angelogen? Nur weil sie etwas ,,Gefährlich“ ist? Jack manchmal bist du echt etwas leichtsinnig und tut mir leid dir das zu sagen aber auch Dumm“ Jack schaute erschrocken auf. Im Türrahmen stand Ana ,,Sie ist zu Gefährlich! Du hast selber gesehen was passiert ist“ ,,Das habe ich allerdings heißt das nicht, dass wir sie nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen. Jack wir wissen das Maximilian mit ihr sehr gut befreundet ist. Wir fragen ihn einfach ob er auf sie Aufpassen kann wen er Zeit hat“ Jack musste über den Vorschlag etwas grübeln, Ana hatte nicht unrecht. Er könnte sie wirklich im Auge behalten. ,,Okay Ana du hast Recht. Ich werde ihn damit beauftragen das er ein Auge auf sie haben soll“ ,,Gut allerding solltest du dich auch bei Chiara entschuldigen. Wofür weißt du ja“ Jack nickte und macht sich sofort auf die Krankenstation, denn er hat auch gesehen wie Chiara am Boden lag.  

Es waren mittlerweile 2 Stunden vergangen und Chiara war immer noch nicht wach.  Jack hatte sich mittlerweile zu Tiger dazu gesellt und wartet auch darauf dass sie aufwacht. ,,Weißt du was passiert ist?“ fragt Jack ihn auf einmal. Tiger schüttelte den Kopf ,,Nein. Ich habe auch Genji und McCree gefragt, die wussten aber auch von nix. Allerdings habe ich da eine Vermutung.“ ,,Und die wäre?“ ,,Chiara kann Feuerbälle verschießen, kann diese aber nicht kontrollieren. Ich könnte mir vorstellen das sie einen abgeschossen hat dieser aber etwas außer Kontrolle geraten ist“ vermutete Tiger ,,Und damit liegst du richtig“ kam es von einer schwachen Stimme. Tiger schaute wieder zu Chiara und sah dass sie wach war ,,Chiara endlich bist du wach!“ sagte er und umarmte sie ,,Wie lange war weg?“ ,,Etwa 3 Stunden. Tut dir was weh?“ ,,Meine Hand“ Tiger löste die Umarmung und schaute sich ihre Hand an ,,Etwas verbrannt, war klar“ nun meldet sich auch Jack zu Wort ,,Sieht es schlimm aus?“  Chiara schaute rüber zu Jack und wurde kreidebleich ,,n-nein ist es nicht. E-es sah schon m-mal sch-schlimmer aus“ stottere Chiara heraus ,,das klingt gut? Auf jeden Fall muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen Chiara. Es war falsch von mir dich so zu behandeln jedoch bedenke das ich sicher gehen muss das alle sicher sind. Jedoch denk ich das Tiger dich da gut unter Kontrolle hat das du ruhig bleibst. Außerdem denke ich das Winston dir auch etwas helfen kann“ Chiara und Tiger konnten nicht glauben was sie da hören. Tiger war der erste der darauf reagierte ,,Natürlich werde ich auf Chiara aufpassen so gut ich kann und ihr auch helfen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren.“  Chiara sah ihn immer noch perplex an, alles was sie tun kann ist nicken. ,,Danke Kommander  das sie Chiara eine Chance geben und sie sie in Blackwatch lassen.“ ,,Ich könnte an der Entscheidung nun auch nix mehr ändern“ sagte Jack. Chiara ,,erwachte“ aus ihrer Trance ,,Vielen Danke Kommander. Ich verspreche keinen Ärger zu machen!“ Daraufhin lächelte Jack nur etwas und ging aus dem Raum.

Etwas später kam Mercy in den Raum um zu schauen ob Chiara wach war. Als sie sah das Chiara wach war untersuchte sie sie und fragte was passiert ist. Nach der Erklärung und einen Verband um die Hand durfte Chiara wieder gehen. ,,Was willst du jetzt machen?“ fragte Tiger ,,Ich werde zu Winston gehen und Fragen ob er mir einen Handschuh bauen kann der meine Kräfte kontrollieren kann“ ,,Soll ich mitkommen?“ Chiara nickte und beide machten sich auf den weg. Auf den Weg zu Winstons Labor herrschte Stille zwischen dem beiden, jedoch hielt Tiger Chiaras Hand um sie etwas zu beruhigen da sie sehr nervös war das erste Mal mit Winston zu reden. Chiara war ihm dafür auch sehr dankbar, wie auch für vieles andere.

Als sie dann bei Winston ankamen, saß dieser gerade gemütlich in seiner Affenschaukel und aß eine Banane ,,Hallo ist wer da?“ fragte Chiara ,,Oh Hallo ihr zwei. Was kann ich für euch tun?“ fragte Winston als er runter kam ,,Nun ich wollte fragen ob sie Handschuh bauen könnten der Feuer bündeln kann?“ fragte Chiara etwas schüchtern ,,Bitte sag doch du zu mir und natürlich kann ich das machen. Aber wer bist du überhaupt? Maximilian kenn ich ja aber dich nicht“ ,,Mein Name ist Chiara und ich bin der neuste Blackwatch Zugang“ ,,Ah schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich werde dir den Handschuh bauen allerdings wird das etwas dauern. Komm in einer Woche wieder dann dürfte er fertig sein. Allerdings müsste ich wissen für welche Hand“ ,,Die rechte Hand und vielen Dank“ sagte sie erleichtert ,,Okay gut. Dann würde ich sagen bis später“ ,,Ja bis später“ sagte Chiara ,,Und danke für die Hilfe“ fügte Tiger hinzu der sich auch mal zu Wort meldete.            


End file.
